Danganronpa: Set Course on the SS Despair
by Awesomeness2669
Summary: Several years after the events of Danganronpa 3 and V3 16 High School students with Super High School level talents decide to take a Vacation on a Cruise. But when they step forward onto the deck they black out and find themselves trapped in the middle of the ocean with nobody but themelves, Monokuma and his motives for killing. A New Killing Game has begun and only few will live
1. Chapter 1

"Uh. Saihara. What happened to the hacking gun?" asked Makoto. "Uh, i think it ate it." i answered. "Ugh where are Hajime and Komaru!" exclaimed Makoto. "They'll be here in a sec!" i said. We got back to back and pulled out weapons. Makoto pulled out a switchblade and i pulled out a gun. The Monokuma's surrounded us and we fought...

"Hey. Antonio? You ready?"

I looked next to me at him. He had a green shirt on with a long brown jacket on and messy dark brown hair. He was holding his phone and looking at me. My best friend Adam.

Adam Kaine was my best friend since Kindergarten and now we were on our way to our Vacation. "Dude put down the book and look around. Were almost to the docks!" said Adam. I looked at my hands and realized i was writing again.

My name is Antonio and i am, well special. There's a thing called, the Gifted Program which is basically a program that scours the globe for talented High School students which are given the title of Super High School Level or more commonly Ultimate. The Ultimates are basically very talented people who are the best at what they do. Such as the famous Ultimate Detective's that work in Hope City, Kirigiri and Saihara. I am one of those people, i am A Super High School Level. I'm referred to the Super High School Level Author.

image: .

Usually Ultimates are scouted out to attend one of the special High Schools throughout the world, Hopes Peak Academy and the Gifted Inmates Academy.

I looked up from my book and in front of me. Me and Adam had just arrived at the docks near the ocean and the 2 of us were planning to go a cruise vacation before we went to attend our new high school we had been recruited to, Hopes Peak Academy.

The docks were crowded with people and there were stands everywhere near the building behind us. "Hey, let's go get something to eat real quick and get on the boat." said Adam. I nodded and walked with Adam to one of the stands where Adam got us some food wrapped up in tinfoil. "Hey by the way, are you following _her_?" asked Adam. "Oh, you mean the Ultimate Social Media. Yeah i'm following her on Twitter, Facebook and Instagram." i answered.

We sat at a picnic table and ate for a while. "Cmon let's go already." said Adam. "Alright fine." i said as i wrapped up the remaining food and put it into my messenger back i was taking.

We started to walk towards our ship when i noticed something. It was a hat, lying on the ground near a bench. I kneeled down and picked it up. It had the left side white and the right side black with a black eye on the white part and a red jagged eye on the black with a creepy smile on the black and a normal smile on the white. "Hey Adam, what is this?" I asked. "Dude, that's... the fabeled creature." said Adam. I looked at him with confusion. "Huh?"

"You don't remember. The Mutual killing games a few years ago before the world was restored? That's a Monokuma hat. He was the host of the killing game, he's basically an omen of evil and despair." explained Adam. "Huh, Alright then. Lets go." i said.

We walked towards the boat and suddenly i saw it. A flash of white in my eyes. But not white, black too. I don't know why or how but i saw it. Monokuma.

We walked up the stairs and i had a feeling something was wrong. "Hey Adam. I got a bad feeling about this." i said. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." said Adam.

Me and Adam put our foot onto the deck and suddenly everything turned black. I saw things. Flashes of black and white then Monokuma. Then a voice. "Don't believe in the past, but the future. Never lose Hope!"

I had a feeling, that wouldn't be so easy.

 **The first chapter may have been short but don't worry. The killing game is about to start and someone is probably gonna die very soon**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey. Wake up. I said wake up. FUCKING WAKE UP!"

I rose my head from the desk and stared at the face above me. It was a girl, about the same age as me with long red hair. She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a blue collar and also had a black piece of cloth hanging on her neck. "Who are you?" i asked. In a split second and with a single swoop she was wielding a katana which was next to my neck, lying on my shoulder. "You go first." she said. "Uh... okay, i'm Antonio." she said. "I'm Swani." she said. She let the katana off my shoulder and put it on her back. "Why do you have that?" i asked. "Because, i'm the Super High School Level Ninja." she said.

Swani

"Wait a minute, your an Ultimate too!?" i exclaimed.

She looked at me for a few seconds. "Who are you?" she asked once more. "I'm Antonio and i'm known as the Super High School Level Author." i answered. "Oh yeah, i remember reading your book Frozen Night a while back. Didn't you get like 90,000 copies sold in an hour?" she asked. "120,000." i answered. I looked around and realized that we were in a class room. The lights were dim though and the windows seemed to be blocked off so i didn't notice at first. "Uh, where are we?" i asked. "Oh, well... a boat." she answered. "Yeah. I woke up outside and found this on the floor." she said as she pulled out a slip of paper. It was some type of map of a cruise ship. We were on the top deck where we could see the sky and there were 3 decks below us, B Deck, C Deck and D Deck.

"So why are we here?" i asked. "I don't know. All i remember was falling asleep while trying to take a selfie in the bath and i woke up here." she answered. "Um, why were you doing that in the first place?" i asked. "Uhhhhhh, no reason." answered Swani. She crept over to the door and gestured me to follow. I picked up my bag from the side of the desk and noticed something glowing inside the outer pocket. I pulled it out and found a small tablet labeled "Monopad". "Hey, what is this?" i asked. Her eyes widened and she looked at her pocket. She pulled something out to reveal another one. "What the? Cmon let's just get outta here. Maybe it's a free tablet to apologize for knocking us out." she said.

But as soon we walked outside, we realized nobody was apologizing.

"AHHHHH!" i yelled. I fell back and it's glowing red eyes stared at us. A giant exosuit with several red glowing eyes. It slashed it's arm at me and i quickly ducked. But Swani didn't. She pulled the cloth back over her mouth and gracefully jumped into the air. She slashed her katana and sparks flew from the robot's arm. The robot slashed with the other and Swani's katana flew over the side of the deck and into the sea below. I saw Swani stand there defenseless just as the robot slashed. A puff of smoke and she was gone.

"What the? Well i guess i'll just capture you instead." said a voice from inside the robot. I slowly walked backwards as the robot approached. Suddenly it's eyes flashed black and i watched as Swani appeared from on top of the robot holding a dagger in one hand and a few wires in another, smiling. "Alright so now what?" i asked. "Well we should probably find-

I never got to find out what she said as i heard the voice. We looked to the side and found a big monitor on the wall outside the classroom. It switched on and static appeared on the screen. "Ahem, everybody who can hear this, welcome to the SS Despair! Please report to the conference room near the suites above deck!" said the voice. The monitor switched off and we watched as the exosuit in front of us spark. We were about to leave when it jumped out. "AHH! WHAT THE HELL!?" i exclaimed. Standing in front of us, on top of the exosuit was a bomb. A big black bomb with a timer set to 10 seconds and counting. We screamed and dashed away from it, down the side of the boat. "Look! The conference hall!" exclaimed Swani.

We looked back and the bomb was gone, but the exosuit was back up and chasing us. We continued running till we saw it. A double door with the label "conference room" above it. We dived for the door and flew through it, hitting the cold hard floor. We got up and saw them. 14 othters.

The room was a bit smaller then a gymnasium but still decently big. There was a podium at the end and 14 other students were standing in the room, looking at us. "Who are you?" one asked. "Ugh some more losers. Can i just know why i'm here so i can leave?" another guy asked. "I wonder. Were you chased by some robots too?" asked another. "Ye... yeah. Some weird robot chased us here." i answered.

"So who are you?" i asked. "Well i... i'm Yuna, people sometimes call me the Super High School Level Baker if they're not bullying me." said a short one. She was small, short and had short brown hair. She was also wearing a yellow shirt with pictures of cupcakes on it with a black skirt.

I stared around at everybody else. They were all just looking at each other, confused. "Wait. Did all of you randomly fall asleep and wake up here?" asked Swani. Everybody nodded.

Then, we heard it.

"Upupupupupupu!"

A weird demonic voice bounced through the room and we looked around for the source. We heard a beep and looked over to the podium at the end of the room. It clicked and suddenly it appeared. A figure came up from behind the podium, flew into the air and landed back down. The figure wasn't a human but didn't seem like any kind of animal either. Wait...

The shadows disappeared to reveal a bear, half black and half white with a black eye over the white on the left and a red jagged eye on the black side on the right. The left half of it's smile was normal, the other half was evil. "Upupupupu! Welcome young students to the SS Despair!" yelled the bear. "AH! IT CAN SPEAK!" yelled one girl. "It's probably just a robot." said a guy. "I may be a robot but i am also your headmaster, Monokuma!" yelled the bear. "What do you mean headmaster? I'm going to Hopes Peak Academy in a week." said a girl. "So am i!" said Another. "Same!" yelled a guy in the back. "Wait a minute. I am too!" i said. Swani looked at me. "Well Hopes Peak Academy has chosen one class for a special opprotunity! Instead of going to Hopes Peak Academy, you'll be staying on our cruise ship equipped with a school the SS Despair!" yelled Monokuma.

This place... was a school? That explained the classroom but...

"Wait. Isn't the headmaster of Hopes Peak the Ultimate Hope, Makoto Naegi?" i asked. "Yeah he should be. He sent an email to the new students a week ago." said a girl. "Well. Makoto is currently occupied..."

Saihara's POV

"MAKOTO, HAJIME RUN!" i yelled. We dashed through the snow and we spotted them. "Komaru and Kaede are just up ahead!" i yelled. The monokuma bot slashed at my side and blood splurted from my waist. "Cmon! Keep going!" yelled Makoto. He helped me up and we kept running with the Monokumas chasing us. "Where's Nagito when you need him!?" yelled Hajime.

Antonio's POV

"So while hes busy with his "trip" i'll be taking care of you students right now. But first, it's time to begin the new killing game!" yelled Monokuma. My skin turned pale and i felt cold. Adam told me about the killing games...

 _"The killing games were horrible. They trapped 16 young high school students with their lives ahead of them in some kind of secluded locations and turned them into killers and ended almost all their lives. If it wasn't for the current headmaster of hopes peak... we wouldn't be alive today." he had said._

"What? What are you talking about? What the hell is a killing game?" asked some girl standing in the front trying to turn on her phone. "Well basically you 16 students will be staying here for the rest of your lives!" announced Monokuma. "WHAT!?" we all yelled. A girl with long blond hair broke down in tears and fell to her knees. Swani gasped and immediantly ran over to comfort her. "Wait a minute, can't we just jump off the boat and escape?" asked one guy. "I wouldn't suggest that. Haven't you noticed your new, clothing?" said Monokuma. We all looked at ourselves and noticed it. We were all wearing black and white wristbands. "Haven't i seen this before?" i asked. "If you've ever learned about the Tragedy of the Future Foundation then maybe!" exclaimed Monokuma. "Some stupid little bracelets ain't gonna stop us from escaping!" yelled one guy. He started running towards the exit before Monokuma appeared.

He appeared in front of him and the guy ran into the wall and tripped. "Let me demonstrate what will happen if you try to escape. I have captured a friend of one of yours to use as a demonstration for the bracelets." said Monokuma. The wall on the side disappeared to reveal a glass tube on the other side. He was inside. "ADAM!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I strolled down to the beach and noticed something sticking out of the sand. I walked over to it and looked over the item. A thin rectangle. A phone possibly? A device? I hit the power button and somehow it powered on, showing a familiar logo and a certain file in the corner. I tapped onto it and found it. All of it. All the information i would need. I heard a voice from the road, probably** ** _him_** **so i quickly pocketed the device and left the beach.**

"What do you mean by punishment?" asked Swani. I just stared at Adam. He was sitting in the glass tube looking at everybody. He wasn't trying to break out, he wasn't trying to escape or scream for help. He was calm, like he was accepting his fate. "Upupupupupu! I've prepared a very special punishment for Adam, the Super High School Level nothing!" yelled Monokuma. "Wait what are you talking about!?" i asked. "It's Punishment Time!" yelled Monokuma. A red button appeared on the podium and Monokuma pulled out a hammer. He smashed the hammer into the red button and it began

The monitor turned on the show Adam so we could all see. The glass under Adam broke and he fell. He plummeted down a small but deep pit and just stayed in the same position, almost as if he was dead. I saw him continue to plummet for another few seconds before falling into it. He splashed into a small pool of water and quickly swam to the surface. He surfaced and found himself in a small room with a tube leading out of it. The tube was labeled exit. He looked back and right into the camera behind him. He blinked once and turned back around. He ran towards the tube a went through, a door closing behind him. Suddenly blades appeared from the sides and Adam dived through them and attempted to dodge them all as he ran. The blades sliced at his arms, legs and body causing blood to explode from his body. Adam saw it, the light at the end of the tube. He ran at it at full speed, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Suddenly it happened. The red jagged eye resembling Monokuma on his bracelet started flashing and everything stopped. The bracelet exploded, sending Adam's bloody and charred body backwards and onto a spinning blade. He screamed once more before the blade completely sliced through his body and he moved no more.

I heard the girl from before fall to the ground and looked back to see her crying and Swani holding her. "What the hell was that?" asked one of the others. "That was a demonstration of not only the bracelet, but a punishment!" yelled Monokuma. "What are you talking about?" yelled another girl. "Well like i said you will be stuck here for the rest of your lives. But you can escape if you play by a certain rule. You have to kill someone! If you manage to kill one of your fellow students in this room without being caught then you will be allowed to leave. After a certain amount of time passes the class trial will begin! The class trial is where the surviving students will debate and vote for whodunnit. If you pick the right one then only the blackened will recieve execution. But if you pick the wrong one, i'll punishment everyone besides the blacked and they will be allowed to leave the SS Despair!" yelled Monokuma. We all just stared at him in fear. "Now i will knock you out and send you back to where you woke up. If you really want to escape i would suggest meeting everybody and learning their weaknesses so you can kill them!" yelled Monokuma. I felt dizzy and fell to my knees as i watched everybody in front of me black out.

"Wake up! NOW!" yelled a familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see Swani standing over me. "Where are we!?" i exclaimed. "Back in the classroom. Now from what Monokuma has told us he plans to have us betray each other. To make that harder i have devised a plan. If we can unite everybody together then no matter what Monokuma does we can't be divided. So i need you to go find all the other students and tell them to go to the dorm rooms." said Swani. "Um okay." i answered as i got up from the ground. "I'll go ahead." said Swani as she ran out of the room, katana in hand.

I left the room as well and heard a beep. I pulled something out of my bag and discovered a small black tablet labeled Monopad. I hit the screen and it opened, displaying all my information. I decided not to question why they knew all this so i checked all the applications. Besides the ID it also had a map. I opened the map and it showed the whole top deck. There were 2 classrooms, a changing room, a cafe, the conference room and a set of 16 suites in the back. There were also red dots scattered across the map, which i guessed were other Monopads and the students who had them. I decided to first visit the cafe as it was the nearest.

I walked down the deck and slid open the door of the cafe. 3 people were inside. One was standing behind the counter next to an oven and the other 2 were sitting in a chair talking. I first went up to the one behind the counter. She turned around and her face turned to fear. "Oh please don't kill me! I just want to finish baking!" yelled the girl.

She was short, petite and had a yellow shirt with cupcakes on it and a black skirt. "Hey hey don't worry. I'm not a killer." i said. "Oh good. I'm Yuna, the Super High School Level Bake, we met in the conference roomr. Who are you again?" i asked. "Antonio, the Super High School Level Author." i answered. "Wow an author! Maybe you could help me publish the 18 cookbooks i've wrote!" said Yuna. "18?!" i exclaimed. "Yeah. For different kinds of deserts from different countries and places!" said Yuna. "Well i know a few publishers so maybe when we get out of here i can hook you up." i said. She smiled. "Thank you!" she said. "Oh yeah. Swani, the Super High School Level Ninja wants everybody to meet up at the suites." i said. "Oh then i better go now so i have time to cook a meal for everybody later." she said as she ran from the room and out of the cafe.

I walked over to the other 2 guys sitting at the table talking. "Why the hell would Taylor Swift be your spirit animal?" asked the guy with the striped shirt. "Because he's way better!" said the guy with the black and red outfit. "Potatoes are way better!" yelled the striped shirt guy. "What about pancakes?" i asked. They both looked at me. "Who the hell are you?" asked the guy with the black bandana. "Antonio, the Super High School Level Author." i said. "So you write books? Nice." said the striped shirt guy, "i'm Abe, the Super High School Level Prefect!"

"Oh yeah the red haired girl wants everybody to meet at the suites." i said. He nodded and ran from the cafe, leaving me with the other guy. "Well i'm Vazquez and i don't care about you or that red haired girl. So get lost." said the guy with the bandana. "Hey the cafe is for everybody." i said. "Well then. I guess you wanna fight." said Vazquez. "No no! I don't wanna fight you i never said that!" i said. He pulled his fist from his pocket to reveal several golden rings on all his fingers. He punched and i closed my eyes and braced for it.

"I think it's time you leave!" said a voice. I opened my eyes to see someone standing in front of me. He was tall, muscled and had short blonde hair. He was wearing some type of robe you would see in midiviel times. He had caught the punch and pushed Vazquez back. "Now go you fiend. Leave this wretched place!" he said. "Ugh whatever." said Vazquez. He walked out of the cafe and in the opposite way of the suites. The huge guy looked over to me. "Greetings. I am Jason, the Super High School Level Hero!" he said. I just looked at him. He looked like he could lift a car. "I'm Antonio, the Super High School Level Author." i said. "Hmmm so you write books? Perhaps you could write one about the tale i will tell you later. The tale of how i saved the President of Mexico from a ninja invasion!" said Jason. "Alright." i said, thinking about the possiblity that happened. "Well the red haired girl, Swani wants everybody to meet at the suites." i said. "Then i shall head there right away!" he said. He ran from the cafe and down towards the suites. I walked up to the counter and peered into the glass case around the goodies.

It was fully stocked and all of the treats looked…. Fresh. The donuts, the pastries, the cookies, everything. But Yuna couldn't have baked all this so fast. So then how did all these pastries get here? Does Monokuma know how to cook?

I decided to push it away for now and left the cafe. I looked at my datapad to see where i needed to go next. The only other places was the small garden, the other classroom, the suites and the conference room. But suddenly, it appeared. Monokuma


End file.
